Rajah
'Rajah '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom and in the cartoon series, Disney Adventures. He's a Disney character residing in the Disney Kingdom and a friend who tags along with Mark on his journey through the kingdom. Background Rajah was transported to the Disney Kingdom after the production of Aladdin ''along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu and the other characters. Aladdin and Jasmine immediately got married once they entered the kingdom. Rajah and Abu moved into a small cottage that was next door to Jasmine and Aladdin's. Despite the forest animals and Jaq and Gus being the first Disney princess sidekicks to enter the kingdom, Rajah declared himself as the official leader of the animal sidekicks and began to look after them after they've been transported to the kingdom. His first priority was protecting the kingdom from the evil fire-breathing dragon, Tank. Development Aside from Jaq and Gus, Rajah was the storywriter's favorite Disney animal sidekick. Rajah inspired the storywriter to create Rob and Diego. As the storywriter was creating the Disney Kingdom, the storywriter decided to give the silent Disney animals, dialogue and can engage in human-related activities. Personality In line with his counterpart's personality, Rajah is very obedient and eternally loyal to those who are close to him. He can appear stoic and unmoved when introduced to a visitor in the kingdom. However, Rajah isn't cold, unwelcoming or judgmental, his kinder and gentler side to his personality will be revealed when he gets close to them. As demonstrated with Mark and his older orphaned brothers. As the movie was progressing, Rajah was determined to protect Mark when he was in danger of being mercilessly slaughtered by Tank. Rajah is unquestionably loyal to the royal family and will do everything he can to protect them from those who try to dethrone them. With Tank, Rajah was surprisingly afraid of him, along with his fellow Disney characters. Nevertheless, Rajah expressed his courage by helping Mark battle the assassins that they encountered in the kingdom. As a leader, Rajah wanted to stay prepared with certain duties around the kingdom. Rajah has an intolerance to defiance and will convince his other teammates to join him, whether they want to or not or if they find the mission to be extremely dangerous. Rajah shows a great degree of maturity by accepting failure when his plans fail. For example, when he and the gang were captured by Tank's monstrous henchmen, he sighed heavily and admitted defeat to his friends. Rajah was quick to trust others as well. Aside from his young age and inexperience of fighting villains, Rajah trusted Mark with the mission and put his judgements aside. Rajah's loving and affectionate side to his personality is usually shown when he's not working or if he's in a good mood. Obviously he's very fond of Jasmine and Aladdin but Rajah can be loving towards his teammates and all of the characters residing in the kingdom. Physical appearance For the beginning of the film, Rajah walked on all four legs and wore no human attire like most of the Disney animals. For the middle and rest of the film, Rajah began to wear a black shirt with blue pants. Abilities * '''Pouncing: '''Rajah's prominent ability is being able to swoop or spring down suddenly onto prey. Since there's prey animal for Rajah to pounce onto, he uses his pouncing ability to spring down on enemies. Appearances Disney Kingdom Rajah is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan, along with Jasmine, Aladdin, Abu and the other Disney characters. With dignity, he welcomes the Jones brothers into the kingdom as official members of royalty. At sunrise, the characters returned to their homes in the kingdom. The Jones brothers were then escorted by different groups of Disney characters outside of the kingdom. During the boys' absence, Davis' evil brother, Tank was revived by a mysterious lightning storm and went over to the Disney Castle to exact revenge on his brother and in-law. Aware of the king and queen's mysterious silence, Rajah rallies up the Disney sidekicks to infiltrate the castle and find the monarchs. Unfortunately for the sidekicks, they are confronted by an army of mummies that tie them in magical bandages and stuffed them in the closet. The boys return three days later and rallies up the Princesses and Princes to help them find Davis and Sammie. In the castle, the gang discover the bounded animals and free them from their ropes. Pascal explains what happened and how they were captured. It isn't long enough until the characters discover that Davis and Sammie have been imprisoned in a magical painting and that fairy magic can't free them. The citizens of the Disney Kingdom are evacuated to an abandoned safety until further notice. In the village, Pongo tells the gang about the Disney cyborgs and how they could be the kingdom's key to ending Tank's reign. Mark rallies up another group of Disney characters to help him on his journey. Rajah and Abu tag along as well. During the walk through the kingdom, the gang encounter Tank in City Hall. He informs them about sending an assassin to kill his niece Prince Annabelle. Before disappearing into the shadows, Tank gives the gang, a tricky riddle for them to solve in order to find the princess. The Beast and Belle solves the riddle and learns that Annabelle is being held hostage in a secret room under Cinderella's chateau. By using the magic of the magic wand, the gang enter the secret room and discover the Princesses. Suddenly, Tank's evil pet, Scales drops from the ceiling and attacks the characters. Rajah was ordered to stand beside Mark while the Beast and Flynn free the Princesses. Scales sees the Princes trying to free the Princesses and he immediately goes over to eat them, not before Mark and Tinker Bell jump in front and are eaten in the process. Inside Scales, Mark and Tink discover that Scales is a robot. Now learning that Scales is a robot, Mark finds the powercore and has Tink sprinkle flying dust over it and Mark uses all of his strength to push it out. The powercore is pushed out of Scales' body and he is killed steadily. Back in the village, the gang learn that during their absence, one of Tank's monstrous henchmen uses a time bomb to freeze time, allowing them to kidnap Cinderella. Mark looks at the time bomb and learned that it came from Tomorrowland. Before boarding a sky tram, Rajah and the gang stopped at a clothing shop for a wardrobe change. Afterwards, they headed over to Tomorrowland. In the futuristic city, they find the bomb to be on sale in a shop known as the Time Zone to which Jimmy is part-owner. He allows the gang to search downstairs in the basement for answers to Tank's motives. All they could find is a picture that depicts Tank's backstory and temporary friendship with the city's leading scientist, Darwin. Mark deduces that Tank wants to exact revenge on Darwin for ending their friendship but unfortunately, they suddenly confronted by Jimmy's corrupted brother, DJ who has strict orders to kill Mark and the gang. Just in the nick of time, Disney cyborg Blaster and his wife, Juarez enter the Time Zone and battle DJ. He is later placed under an enchanted sleeping spell and taken back to the village with Vidia. The gang then journeys forward to Darwin's observatory but are once again confronted by another threat, Darwin's corrupted creation, Cujo who has trapped the former in a slimy trap on the ceiling. Despite his inability to move, Darwin tells the gang how to defeat Cujo. Mark and the gang successfully opens Cujo and reject the rotten brain and put the correct one in but struggles to close it, so the data can be processed. Darwin frees himself and distracts Cujo while Mark tries to close his head. Cujo is returned to his calmer nature and apologizes to the others for his actions. With Darwin freed, the gang head over to the secret library to get answers on Tank's motives. With the answers from the ''Origin of Disney book, Mark deduces Tank's motives to destroy the Disney magic and turn Disney into a kingdom of his own, while destroying all life in the process. With this new knowledge, the gang plans to leave the library and find Mickey Mouse and Friends, saying that they're the kingdom's only hope of saving the kingdom. However, another earthquake is initiated and cracks the floor, which causes Mark to fall down to his presumed death. Back in the abandoned village, the gang sadly tells the other Disney characters about Mark's presumed death. By using the security cameras activated by Lucky, the characters are able to see Mark as he battles Tank as a dragon. With a few words of encouragement, Mark defeats Tank while restoring order and balance to the kingdom. Mark is personally escorted back to the village by Mufasa and Hurley. Mark is cheered by the kingdom for his heroism. Rajah and the other characters carry Mark back to the restored castle for a celebration party. Four years later, Rajah has moved into the castle and has gotten a job as a chef at an unnamed restaurant. He later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Rajah returns in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. Along with Abu, he has moved into the castle and has begun to help with Mark's duties around the kingdom as king. Disney Adventures Rajah appears in the cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Middle Eastern characters Category:Tigers Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Teenagers Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Jungle animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Singing characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Based-off characters Category:Royalty Category:Dancers Category:Chefs Category:Nobility